lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Lazarus
Lazarus is a half-demon from the same realm as Dabura who was condemned to live on Earth as his body rotted. He no longer "has a purpose" to live but he cannot die because he is immortal, however, he is forced to live forever as his body keeps aging. But, this will not happen as long as Lazarus steals life from others. Lazarus has been wandering Earth since the time Goku fought King Piccolo and has survived by absorbing the life of others. Bio Lazarus was the son of a demon prince who seduced a Human woman. The father of the demon prince wanted Lazarus dead because he was "a half breed" and a "bastard". The demon prince sent Lazarus to live with his kind aunt in hiding and lied to his father that Lazarus was dead. Lazarus grew up raised by his aunt, until his aunt was killed by the demon king, who discovered Lazarus' existence. Lazarus was 17 at the time and was exiled to Earth as "punishment for his existence". On Earth, he became an old man in only a matter of days, forced to live on Earth and shrivel up but never die, being punished with immortality (not the immortality where you don't age). He shriveled up to a dry corpse in a matter of days and felt like he was dying, but he couldn't. He was found by a sorcerer who understood his dilemma. The sorcerer taught him how to absorb the life force of living things, but not from humans, but from trees. This process replenished his youth, turning him back into a 17 year old. However, it only lasted a day and then he would turn old very fast. Because of this, he would keep draining life from trees. He found that trees did not give him much life, so he ran away from the sorcerer and would absorb life from the homeless, which kept him young for a week, so that every week, he stole the life from a homeless person. He erased evidence of it, disintegrating the bodies of his victims. Ever since then..Lazarus has wandered, claiming more and more homeless victims.. Meeting the Lookout Crew Lazarus sensed where the lookout was one day, on February 20, 1063, so he decided to go there. He saw and felt his new power. Nikad had become a Saiyan God, and his skin was now a ghostly white. Lazarus placed his hand on Nikad's face and Nikad was immobilized, he was enveloped in a glowing light. Then, Lazarus let go and Nikad was blown away. Lazarus felt much stronger and full of energy, his hair soon turned black and he was young again. Nikad, on the other hand, had been aged many years. Nikad looked the same except that he had gray hair, he was still strong though. After absorbing Nikad's youth, Lazarus vanished. Abilities Youth Draining Lazarus can suck the youth out of a living persons body, making them old, and him young again. If his victim is a normal human, they will die, but if it is a stronger person (like a lookout crew member or someone who uses magic or ki), they will survive but be old, physically in their 60's or 70's. Telekinesis Lazarus has very powerful telekinetic abilities and can lift up mountains with his mind, he can even charge powerful blasts with his mind. Wind Strike Lazarus can hit so fast that his arm turns into wind, a single wind strike can chop off someone's arm. Sparking Claws Lazarus can grow claws and stab them into people, shocking them with Negative Lightning, which is orange. There you are! If you go invisible, Lazarus' eyes turn red and he can detect you while his eyes are this way, then he says "There you are!". After this, he blasts the opponent in the chest, burning them, Demon Ki Lazarus controls a different type of ki, Demon Ki. This ki is stronger and is usually black and sparks with dark lightning. Whenever someone is hit by Demon Ki, their normal ki can be drained at small amounts of time, but if it is a super strong attack, it will drain much of their ki. Immortality Lazarus ages but can never die, thus is how he suffers. He can regenerate lost limbs but he can not turn younger. Gallery younglazarus.jpeg|Lazarus at 17 years old lazarus2.jpeg|Young Lazarus youthdrain.jpg|Old Lazarus draining youth from a victim drain2.jpeg|Lazarus about to drain a victims youth Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II